After the Kiss
by AmandaBarry
Summary: So Lee and Amanda finally kissed - but it's not that simple-the road to happily-ever-after is seldom smooth and easy. Their first weekend after The Kiss teaches them a few things about themselves and each other.
1. Friday

Ah the Kiss. So much promise of missed opportunities and interrupted moments!

The anticipation might have exceeded the actual event, but in the end it was as sweet and beautiful as Lee and Amanda had, each in their own way, hoped it would be.  
They held each other for a long time, finally pulling apart to look into each other's eyes. Lee laughed softly. "Well, Mrs. King, where do we go from here?" Amanda shook her head, unable talk just yet.

"I think," he said, stroking her cheek. "We need to be together a lot more." She shivered just a bit at his touch. "Not here in the office, or out in the field, but in our own space and in our own time." Amanda nodded and said hoarsely, "I'd like that." Lee leaned in to kiss her again as the phone rang. He rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Amanda turned to pick up the receiver. Lee kept his arms around her and nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Hello, this is. . ." she cleared her throat and tried to wave Lee back. "This is Amanda. Oh hello sir. No sir, I'm fine." She gently glared at Lee, who grinned. "Yes sir. Lee?" She looked at Lee as he shook his head quickly. "Uh, he just stepped out. He should be back shortly." She listened for a minute. "Yes sir. I'll tell him. Yes sir. Thank you sir. Goodbye sir." She hung up and turned back to Lee. "Mr. Melrose would like to see you as soon as you get back."

He kissed her again. "Okay. But first, tonight." She just looked at him. "If you are available," Lee said, "I'd like you to come for dinner at my place." He moved a stray hair off her forehead, "just us."

"Are you asking me on a date?" she asked. He smiled. "Something like that." She took a deep breath. "I think I can arrange that. The boys have a sleepover and then go to Joe's tomorrow. I just have to be sure Mother can take them to their friend's house before she goes on her date."

"Her date?" He chuckled. "You West women really get around!"

"Go," she said, pushing him toward the door. "I have reports to write."

"Yes you do. You do still work for me, you know." He winked as she stuck her tongue out at him.

After the door closed, she sat down at her desk, turned on her computer and stared at it. "Like I can concentrate," she thought. The phone rang again. She picked up the receiver. "This is Amanda."

"Amanda, it's Lee."

"I know that."

"Billy wants me to go to lunch with him and a meeting with Mr. Smith." Lee's voice faded as he turned his head and said, away from the phone, "I'll be right there, just giving Amanda some instructions."

"Instructions?" Amanda asked. "Really?" with just a hint of sarcasm. "Shhhh," he said in a low voice, "I miss you already." Then in a normal voice, "ok then, see you later, Amanda."

"Wait," she asked, smiling to herself, "can't I tell you what I'm wearing?"

"Uh, right." he swallowed. She could almost see him turning red. "Maybe later," he said and hung up. He shook his head slightly. Adorable, he thought.

His absence, for better or worse, gave Amanda lots of time to think. It was breathtaking to realize her deepest wish was coming true.

But was it? The reality was that she and Lee were two very different people and as close as they had become, the differences remained. She had spent much her adult life as wife and mother in the suburbs. She remembered his total lack of comprehension of the reality of the American dream, despite his vocation to fight for it every day. Not that she understood his life either. It had been hard to watch someone who had so much passion for justice, making the world safer be so cavalier about his personal relationships.

And while Joe wasn't the first man in her life, he had been the only one for a long time. She was relatively certain Lee's social calendar was a lot more active than hers. Since Joe she had dated but nothing like the four little black books Lee had shared during the Wizard of Oz case a few months ago. She knew he was used to sophisticated women whose closets were filled with evening gowns and strappy sandals, who knew their wine, who had travelled, wore make-up to pick up their paper. Women like . . . Francine.

Oh god, Francine. If she had any idea what was going on . . . Amanda knew Francine would either be horrified or think it was hilarious. She'd probably say that Amanda was just another trophy for Lee - a housewife novelty he had conquered. She groaned and put her head on the desk. What if that's all that it was? No, it couldn't be. After all the close calls they had before the consummate kiss, where they just didn't quite get there-surely he would have given up and moved on even if she was just one more-Amanda shuddered. Just another name in a black book. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

She sighed. Even if it was, she knew she couldn't stop the tidal wave coming toward her- just the thought of not being around Lee left her incredibly empty.

A few hours later Lee returned. He kissed her before perching on the corner of her desk and loosening his tie.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Quite well," he replied. "We basically closed the Krudioff case. Your name came up quite a few times."

"Why?" she asked warily.

"Because, my love, you were quite brilliant," he said. "Smart, calm, resourceful." She blushed slightly.

"And beautiful. My word, not theirs," he smiled. "Anyway, I convinced Billy to let us knock off early. How about now?"

"I was hoping to be farther along with these reports . . . How about I meet you there in about an hour?"

Lee sighed. "Ok-it will give me a chance to complete my preparations." He grinned.

In truth, Amanda wanted the extra time to look for the lipstick she thought could be buried in her purse and to find one of those perfume insert things that might be in one of the magazines lying around.

And so it was that she found herself an hour later in front of Lee's apartment, heart beating rapidly, excited, and just a little nervous. She raised her fist to knock.

While Amanda was getting ready, Lee was alone with his own thoughts as he absently picked up his apartment and arranged some flowers he had bought on the way home.  
Tonight has to go well, he thought. Amanda was different than any woman he had known. He was increasingly impressed with how she handled her double life. When he came home in the evening he had a glass of wine and watched the game. Amanda took on a different role, raising two boys and running a household. At first, he was wary, if not disdainful of her suburban life, but the more he saw the more he realized Amanda was a smart, compassionate, lovely woman who loved her family and worked tirelessly for them. Lately, he started thinking about his own past, wondering how his life might be different if his parents had lived.

Amanda had high standards for her relationships, he was sure, and didn't take them lightly as he had. He cringed when he remember the four little black books he had handed over during the Oz case. She cared deeply for her sons, he knew that. He recalled the look on her face when Philip and Jamie were almost held hostage in their school gym during the Estocian incident a few weeks ago. He remembered how it suddenly become more than taking down the bad guy-he desparately wanted to protect the boys that meant so much to Amanda.

He had to live up to her standards. He had to be worthy of her.

There was a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath he opened the door to welcome Amanda. Kissing her lightly he showed gestured inside. "Make yourself at home." He disappeared toward the bedroom. Amanda walked around the apartment taking it all in. She had been here before, but tonight it felt . . . different.

At the mantle she paused to look at the pieces that represented Lee's travels - an Asian figurine, a miniature African mask, a collection of beads from South America. And his prize possession, the baseball signed by Ty Cobb. She held the ball in her hand, tracing the stitching, wondering about the story of the ball, how it came to the Stetson family.

Lee touched her back. She jumped and dropped the baseball. "Oh gosh Lee! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. They bumped into each other trying to pick it up. "It's fine," he assured her. "That ball has survived a lot worse." Her hand shook a bit as she placed the ball back on its stand.

Lee took her gently by the shoulders. "Hey- you aren't nervous, are you?"

"What? No. Of course not." She looked down. "Well, maybe a little. Silly, I know."

"Me too." Lee lifted her chin to look in her eyes.

"You? But you . . ." She searched for the right word. "Entertain-like this all the time."

"Amanda. It's been a long time since I 'entertained' anyone. And it's never been as important as it is now. Never mattered as much." He searched her face, looking for some sign that she understood what he was saying.

She closed her eyes, hearing his words, willing her heart to let go of all fear. When she opened them, he was gazing at her.

"Look, he said, "I don't know how this will go and neither do you. But I've never felt like this about anyone." He took a deep breath. "And unless you object, I think we owe it to ourselves to explore where it goes." He looked deep into her eyes. "Will you come with me, Amanda? I can't promise anything but I know I want you with me. Will you come with me? Please say yes."

She nodded, eyes shining, and let herself get wrapped up in his warmth. They sat on the couch, still holding on to each other. Lee kissed her and then kissed her again. And again.

Amanda pulled back. "Golly," was all she could say. Lee smiled. Nobody else could use that word quite the same way as Amanda.

"Hey. It's a long time coming," he said, kissing her nose, "We have a lot of catching up to do." She smiled, "True, Scarecrow." How she said his code name made him feel warm all over. This time, she kissed him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "Not really" she said. "Me neither." Another kiss.

"But," she said, looking at her watch. "I need to call the boys. I promised to call them at their friends' house."

He looked at her, ready to object, but saw the expression on her face. "Ok." He pulled away to let her reach for the phone. She dialed and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, Jeannie? I just wanted to check in with . . ." She paused. "Wait, what? When?" Her hand flew to her mouth. Lee stood up.

"Oh God. Where is he?! Where's Joe?" She was as white as a sheet. Lee felt a tremor of fear and he didn't know why. Amanda stood up, saying into the phone "Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can. Please tell Joe. And my mother."

She hung up and looked at Lee. "I have to go. Jamie fell out of the treehouse at the Morgan's. He's unconscious and they took him to the hospital."

He had his jacket on and was handing her purse to her. "I'll drive," he said. "Your car. Let's go."

"Oh Lee, you can't! How would you get back?"

"I'll take a cab - now go!"

In the the car they didn't speak except for Amanda giving directions. She gripped the dashboard as he sped over the bridge to Virginia.

As he pulled in front of the hospital, she looked at him, thanking him without words. She jumped out and ran into the ER, where he saw Joe waiting for her. Joe and Amanda hugged before pulling apart. Lee could see Joe talking to Amanda. She nodded and headed for the door into the patient area. Before she turned away she looked toward Lee in the car and spoke to Joe, who nodded and kissed her forehead.

Lee looked away.

When he looked up again, Joe was coming toward the car. Lee got out and held out his hand to greet Joe.

"Hello, Lee - it is Lee, correct?" Joe said.

"Uh, yes, that's right," Lee said. "Good to see you again, Joe. How's Jamie?"

"Oh he should be fine. Got knocked out for a few minutes and broke his arm. They're keeping him overnight for observation. Amanda's going to stay with him. I'll take Philip back to the house with Amanda's mother."

"Oh, good," said Lee, "it's good that she's around - her mother I mean."

"She's a godsend," said Joe. "Do you have kids?"

"Me?! Uh no. No I don't," said Lee.

"Well believe me, they change your perspective on life," Joe mused, looking toward the emergency room entrance. "Teaches you what is important."

"Anyway" Joe smiled, "I wanted to thank you for driving Amanda over here. Even in the best of times she can be a nervous driver." Lee resisted the urge to tell Joe about Amanda's new driving skills after some Agency training and a couple of rather harrowing car chases.

"I was just going to park her car in the visitors' lot for the night. Can I give you a lift somewhere?" Joe asked. "Uh, no. No thanks," What Lee wanted to say was that he was going to sit in the waiting room all night until he saw that Amanda was ok. "I'll grab a cab."

On the way back home Lee reflected on his evening. He was taken aback by how much he wanted Jamie to be ok and Amanda to be relieved. What had Joe said about kids? "They give you a whole new perspective on life." He couldn't remember the last time he had spent any time with children. In his business, when people got married and had kids they usually got a desk job or left the agency all together. It was a choice he respected but didn't necessarily understand.

Amanda was, he thought ruefully, giving him a whole new perspective.


	2. Saturday

When he got home, Lee looked around his apartment. The evening hadn't gone quite as he expected, although it had started out very well. He sighed and put the wine glasses away, the salad in the fridge and wrapped the steaks back up in their package. He knew what his dinner was to be the next couple of nights. Steak and salad, and then maybe some steak and salad.

He sat down to watch some TV, but after flipping through the channels once, he lost interest. He looked at the phone. Maybe he could call the hospital to find out how Jamie was. He sighed again. Not a good idea. He couldn't help wondering that if Joe wasn't around, could he have been the one to stay with Amanda and help her through tonight? This was an unfamiliar feeling. Rescuing her from the bad guys was one thing. Helping when she was scared about something he couldn't fix was quite another.

He woke up early and made some coffee and got his paper. He kept glancing at the phone, alternately willing it to ring and wanting to pick it up himself. Finally, he called the hospital. "Pediatric desk," said the crisp voice. "Um, I was calling about Jamie King. Is he still there?"

"Yes, sir, but will probably be discharged this afternoon. Can I take a message?"

"No, no thanks. I'll, uh, try to reach him at home." He hung up. "Lame," he thought.

At the hospital, Amanda was sitting with Jamie on his bed, cast on his arm and bandage on his forehead. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Ok, I guess," said Jamie, falling back on his pillow. "I want to go home."

"I know. We just need the doctor to see you one more time, and then we'll get you home."

"Where's Philip? He better not be in my stuff," he shook his head. Just then Joe returned with the doctor in tow. "Hey, Slugger, how are you?" He asked his son, hand on his shoulder. "He's a good dad," thought Amanda.

"Ok - can we go home?"

"Yes," said the doctor. "Yay!" said Jamie, sitting up way too quickly and looking dizzy. "Hey, slow down, buddy," said Amanda.

"Your mother is right, young man," said the doctor. "You will have to take it easy. Nothing strenuous for a few days." He turned to Amanda and Joe. "I've put in a prescription for pain relievers, if needed. I'd like to see him on Monday for a follow up. Keep an eye out and call us if he has any nausea or dizziness. He should be fine in a few days. Have a good rest of the weekend, Mr. and Mrs. King."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Amanda. He nodded and left. "Well, lets get you dressed and outta here," said Joe.

He and Jamie looked at Amanda. "What?" she asked. "Oh. Right. I need to leave. Sorry. I'll just go call Mother." I keep forgetting he's not a little boy anymore, she thought.

She went to the pay phone down the hall and dialed home. "Hi, Mother. Jamie's getting discharged. We're getting ready to leave," she said. "Joe's coming back with us." she listened for a moment "No, mother, he isn't staying the night and lunch would be wonderful. See you soon."

Amanda hung up and looked down the hall. The door to Jamie's room was still closed. She picked up the phone an dialed Lee's number. in his apartment, Lee leapt for the phone, getting it on the first ring.

"Lee, it's Amanda."

"Thank god. Is everything ok? Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yes, he's being discharged now. Joe is with him."

"Good, I'm glad he's ok." Lee was surprised how glad he was.

Silence . . . then they both spoke at once.

"Thank you for ..." "I've been thinking. . ." They both stopped. Amanda looked up and saw Joe and Jamie looking her way. "Lee, I have to go. We need to talk. I'll try to call you again." Lee swallowed. "Ok, then, goodbye." She was gone.

Amanda walked over to Jamie and Joe. "All set?" she said brightly.

Back at the house, Dottie took over, getting Jamie settled, making lunch for everyone and of course, adding her opinions. "Well, I'm just glad he's okay. What a night for both of us to be out, Amanda. We're very lucky Joe is here to take care of things. Where were you anyway? I was sure I gave Mrs Morgan the number of the restaurant we were at but then I realized I hadn't gotten a number for you. We really ought to have a system of knowing where to find each other. I've been hearing about phones you can use in the car, maybe we should get one. Now where did the mayonnaise go?" Amanda raised her eyebrows and looked at Joe, who just smiled an shrugged.

The afternoon was taken up with neighbors and well-wishers stopping by to see how Jamie was doing. "Honestly, I don't know how he's going to get rest if he keeps having visitors," said Dottie, as she got out more glasses and ice.

One visitor to stop by was Jeannie, the owner of the guilty treehouse, with her son Tommy. She hugged Amanda "I am SO sorry, Amanda! I can't believe this happened! Everyone was in the backyard and seemed fine and then Tommy yelled and I saw Jamie and I was just so scared . . ."

"Don't worry, Jeannie," said Amanda, "it's ok, really. It could've happened anywhere. We have a treehouse too, you know." Joe came up behind Amanda and said "Amanda's right, Jeannie, it could've happened here as well as anywhere else."

"I know, but when I couldn't find Amanda - I called all over - and the number to Dottie's restaurant was wrong-I was just so glad Philip knew where to find Joe. It's good to have you back in the neighborhood, Joe." She stopped for a breath, just as Philip and Tommy ran into the room.

"Can Philip come spend the night? Please- we really didn't have a sleepover last night," asked Tommy. "It's ok with us," said Jeannie. She looked at Amanda and Joe. "I promise, no treehouse."

"Of course," replied Amanda. "Thank you. Philip, get your things." Philip reached around the corner for his backpack and pillow. Joe laughed. "A bit of a conspiracy, I think."

"Did you say good night to your brother?" asked Amanda. "I think he's asleep," said Philip. "Ok, well, give me a kiss, listen to Tommy's parents and have a good time," said Amanda. "Thanks, Jeannie."

"Night, Mom. See you tomorrow. Will you be here, Dad?"

"I'll probably stop by. Good night, son."

"Let's go boys," said Jeannie. "I'll call you tomorrow, Amanda." The door closed behind them.

"Whew," said Amanda, "I'm going to check on Jamie. It's been quite a day."

"I'll say," said Joe. "I'll second that and make some tea," said Dottie.

In the TV room, Amanda found that Jamie was indeed dozing off. "Hey, kiddo, are you ready to call it a day?" Jamie opened his eyes. "Yeah, I think so."

"Ok, let's go," said Amanda. She walked him to the stairs. "Want some help upstairs?" she asked. "Uh, yes," he said. "Is Dad still here?"

"I'm here. Let's go son," said Joe. Amanda watched Joe go upstairs with Jamie. "Don't get used to this, Jamie," she thought. She was glad to have Joe around, but when she thought about getting a hug and some TLC for herself, it wasn't from Joe.

When he came downstairs, Dottie and Amanda were in the kitchen, with a cup of tea. "Would you like some, Joe?" asked Dottie. "No, I better take off," he said. He looked at Amanda. "You look exhausted."

"I am. Going to bed very soon," replied Amanda. "Look, said Joe, "they were going to be with me this weekend anyway. Why don't I come over tomorrow and stay with Jamie and you two take some time?"

"That would really help, Joe," said Dottie. "I'm supposed to help with the school rummage sale. You had plans, too, didn't you, Amanda?"

"I don't know," said Amanda. "Let's see how he is in the morning before I decide to go out."

"Deal," said Joe. "I'll call you in the morning. Good night, ladies." The front door closed behind him.

"And good night Mother," said Amanda. "I'm turning in."

"Good night, sweetheart. Get some rest. Jamie is fine."

Amanda was climbing into. bed when she looked at the phone. Should she call? It was pretty late. But she had said she would call. She dialed.

Lee had a restless day. After he talked to Amanda, he started to think-what did 'we need to talk' mean? As in 'we need to catch up' or as in 'this isn't going to work?" Joe had been with Amanda all day. And night? Was this incident the thing that would get them back together? After all he was the boys' father. Much easier to be with Joe who was around than some spy who was always chasing bad guys and who had to keep a lot secrets.

He decided to take a run through Rock Creek Park to release some energy. After the run and a shower, he tried to catch up on his reading (Foreign Affairs and The Economist) but he still couldn't concentrate. His mind wondered back and forth between remembering the joy of the previous evening and the disquiet he had felt since he left Amanda at the hospital. He looked at the phone a dozen times, wondering if he should call her, just to hear her voice, then decided not to, because even if he got her there was no guarantee they could talk alone.

Lee ate his steak and salad alone trying to watch the news. Lee Stetson home alone on a Saturday night and not by choice - that didn't happen very often, he thought wryly. Probably because right now there was only one choice and she was with her family.  
When the phone finally did ring, he was just contemplating calling it a night with the resolution he would call Amanda in the morning. After all, he was just a friend who wanted to know how her son was doing.

He picked up the phone, almost holding his breath. "Hello?"

"Lee, it's me. Amanda."

"Oh wow! Am I glad to hear you! Is everything ok? I've been thinking about you all day," he said, relief in his voice. "Everything is fine. Jamie's asleep," she said. "It's been a long day." She paused. "I do want to talk but I am just so tired."

Lee swallowed. "Okay, when?"

"Well, that's why I called. Joe's coming over tomorrow and suggested I get out of the house, so I thought I'd come over. If you are free, I mean."

"Tha ... That would be great. How about 7?"

"In the morning?!"

"Yeah- why not? I could make you breakfast and we could pick up where we left off," he grinned. "That sounds nice," she admitted, "but I think I'll sleep in just a little bit. Maybe around 10?"

"Whenever you want, I'll be waiting."

"Ok, we'll talk then," she said. "Good night."

"Good night," he said, his heart much lighter now. But what does she want to talk about?


	3. Sunday

The next day, Sunday, dawned bright and clear, a fall day in the nation's capital that made everything look good. Both Amanda and Lee were up early, each anticipating their time together in just a couple of hours, both knowing there was a conversation that needed to happen.

At 9:45, Amanda once again stood outside Lee's apartment and knocked, heart beating fast, and again, a little opened the door. "You are a sight for sore eyes, Amanda King." She smiled weakly. He pulled her and wrapped his arms around her in a big bear hug.

She clung to him and buried her face in his shoulder. After a couple of minutes Lee felt Amanda shaking. "Hey, are you crying?" he said pulling back to look at her face.

She nodded, "I'm sorry." She gulped. "I was just so scared and I was with you and they couldn't find me and I wasn't there when he woke up in the hospital . . . Thank God Joe was around. I don't know what I would've done without him." Lee handed her a box of tissues. He wondered uncomfortably what Joe did to be so indispensable. What would Lee have done?

She nodded, wiping her eyes. "I've missed things before, you know, the play and the open house. But I was working those times. Friday I wasn't even where they could find me-what if it was something worse?"

Lee handed her a glass of orange juice. "I'm just glad it wasn't," he said. This was new territory for him and he wasn't at all sure what he should say or do. "How about some breakfast?" he asked. She nodded. "That would be great - I'm starving." She could tell he was uncomfortable.

He went to the kitchen to start cooking and she followed. "Scrambled eggs and bacon ok?" He asked. "And some toast?" She nodded. "Sounds divine. I haven't eaten a lot this weekend."

"I have to say" as he started the coffeemaker, "I didn't think the first meal I would make for you would be breakfast," He winked at her and her heart skipped a beat.

"So what did you end up doing yesterday?" She drank some more orange juice.

"Oh, you know me, party, party, party," he said as he whisked the eggs.

"Really." She raised her eyebrows.

"Actually," he said. "I watched a lot of TV and did a couple of errands." He turned and popped a strawberry in her mouth. "Mostly, I thought about you. I've been doing that a lot lately." The toast went down and he flipped the bacon. "I called the hospital yesterday morning, just to see what I could find out."

"That was you? They told us someone called but wouldn't leave a message," she said. "Very sweet."

"Come, let's sit," he said, heading for the table.

They ate in silence for a couple of moments. "Amanda," said Lee.

"Mmhm?" She took a bite of toast.

"I'm not sure how to do this."

"Do what?" she asked, looking at him and gestured to her plate. "The eggs are very good."

"I've never dated someone who had children."

"You're kidding." She put her fork down. "Ever?"

"Well, no." He took a deep breath and avoided her eyes. "I mean, you don't meet a lot of women with kids in my line of work. And most of them are, have been," he stopped. She narrowed her eyes. "Been what?"

"Well, not our age," he said getting red.

"Younger, you mean." He looked down. She leaned forward, smiled, and said "Well, you are in for a treat."

"No, I'm serious, Amanda. I watched you the other night and saw how worried you were. Joe too. And you've been talking about how he was indispensable. I just don't know how I would have reacted, if I could have been there for you in the same way." He was looking more vulnerable than she had ever seen him. "I've never depended on anyone or had anyone depend on me like that."

She took his hand. "You were there for me." He looked at her and shook his head slightly. "Yes. You were. You didn't hesitate and you got me to the hospital and you were there when I called twice and you let me cry today."

She picked up the plates to take them to the kitchen. He followed her with glasses. She put the plates down and turned back to him. "The thing is, Lee," she said. "This is what it will be like . . . My boys are going to need me, sometimes more than others and I want and need to be there for them. It not going to be any easier if we have to keep this quiet for a while."

"I know," he sighed. "But I think we have to."

"Agreed, but I have to let my family know how to find me. I gave them your number today." She knew he kept his number unlisted for professional and personal protection.

"What did you tell them?" He asked warily.

"Something vague about going out to brunch with IFF friends," she replied."I'm not entirely sure Joe bought it," she added. "This is hard. It's hard enough to keep my work from them and now another secret. I don't know you've kept your silence this long."

He shrugged. "I haven't had anyone to keep things from, really. I didn't realize till this weekend how difficult this can be for you."

"I'm thinking how unfair it can be to leave you hanging, wondering if I'm going to be here or not, changing plans at the last minute. I'm just not as free as you are, or available."

He nodded, looking stricken. This relationship was not going to be as easy as he thought.

Amanda could tell he was turning things over in his head, realizing he couldn't be the only one in her life, not like other women. She took a deep breath. "So what now?"

They stood in the kitchen just looking at each other.

"Well, said Lee, "right now, you're here and so am I. We're not going to settle anything this minute. Let's not waste a beautiful day - how about a long walk in Rock Creek and clear our heads." He knew he sounded like he was avoiding something. And maybe he was.

An afternoon with Lee, not working and letting go of all her fears for a while might be just what the doctor ordered.

"Great idea," she said, "but first I, uh," she looked at the phone. He smiled, "of course, call home." He started to rinse plates.

She let her breath out slowly and picked up the phone to dial. While it rang at her house she watched Lee cleaning dishes in the kitchen. How can anyone look so good just doing dishes, she wondered.

"Hello, Joe?" she said. "How are things? How's Jamie?" she listened for a moment. "Oh good, he needed to get some sleep. Did Philip come home yet?" She nodded. "Let me speak to them." She looked at Lee, watching her from the kitchen doorway.

"Hi sweetie! How are you feeling?" She nodded a couple of times. "I'm so glad you got your sleep." Jamie clearly had a lot to say. "I know, it's hard, but you really need to take it easy. How's your brother?" She paused, "Ok, I'll talk with him."

Lee was enjoying watching Amanda talk on the phone. There was something so appealing about her at this moment. She lit up as she talked to her boys and smiled a lot. He did like to see her smile.

"All right, Philip, you need to not bother your brother today. And you need to get your social studies project done." She waited. "We can do that when I get home. Ok, sweetheart. Does your dad need to talk to me again?" She look at Lee looking at her. "What? Oh sorry Joe. No everything is fine. I'll be home in a few hours." She looked at Lee and shrugged slightly. "Thanks again, Joe." Mentally, Lee sent his thanks to Joe as well as Amanda hung up the phone.

"Ready to go? she asked. "Yep," Lee answered. "Let's get out of here."

They spent the the next few hours dodging bicyclists an joggers in Rock Creek Park, as Amanda regaled Lee with stories about Philip and Jamie, while Lee told her about his adventures wandering the globe with the Colonel. More, he realized, than he had ever told anyone.

The sun was beginning to dip below the trees when they returned to Lee's apartment.

"That was wonderful," Amanda said, "just what I needed."

"Good," said Lee, "me too." He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "You got some sun ... " He kissed her nose. "So - can you stick around for dinner? I still have a steak we can share."

"I can't," she said, "school night."

"Well, I know the principal pretty well - I'm sure I could get you a tardy pass for tomorrow," he grinned.

"No, Lee - a real school night," she said. "I have laundry to do, lunches to make, Philip has a project due . . ." her voice trailed off, watching his face fall.

"Will I at least see you in the office tomorrow?"

"I don't think so, I have to go into school to get Jamie's homework and he has his doctor's appointment. This is what I was talking about-I can't just drop everything at a moment's And there will be lots of times like this. I need you to know what you are getting into."

"Stop, Amanda," he said, putting his finger on her lips. "I get it. And I can live with that - I will take every moment, stolen or otherwise. And when we're together we'll just have to make up for lost time. What I can't live with is not giving this our best shot."

She looked at him and put her arms around his neck. "Remember when I said you were in for a treat?"

"I sure do," he said. And she kissed him. Long and slow and deep. It left him breathless and just a little weak at the knees.

"I should go," she said, when they finally pulled apart.

"Uh, right," he said a little huskily. "I'll ..." he cleared his throat, "I'll walk you to your car."

At the car he leaned in the window to kiss her goodbye as she started the engine. "Call me when you can," he said. "Count on it," she said.

He watched her drive away in her station wagon. "Oh yes, Amanda King," he thought, "I can definitely live with that."

-End-


End file.
